The invention relates to a method of connecting a magnetic head core with a mounting plate to form a video magnetic head unit, in which the core of the magnetic head consists of ferrite and is separated from a preformed core block.
It is known that the magnetic core of a video magnetic head comprises two connected core halves having a non-magnetic gap. The single, very thin magnetic core is manufactured in known manner by slicing a preformed and premanufactured core block. After grinding the tape contact face and after winding at least one yoke of the magnetic core, the video magnetic head is connected to a mounting plate by means of an adhesive. A complete magnetic head unit of this type thus consists of a mounting plate with a magnetic head adhered to it. This head unit is screwed onto a head disc in a predetermined position and after the head disc has been built in a head drum of a video magnetic tape apparatus the video head is adjusted to the required tape height position. A drawback of a magnetic head unit of the type described is that the separate steps of processing the magnetic core and the mounting plate as well as the additional adhesion of the two parts are considerably cumbersome.